Heaven Knows: This Angel Has Flown
by jamaway
Summary: As the wedding day draws near, what’s Dave to do? His best friend is marrying John and he really loves her. Ric knows something about someone and should he spill it or shut it?
1. Prologue

Heaven Knows: This Angel has flown

Summary: As the wedding day draws near, what's Dave to do? His best friend is marrying John and he really loves her. Ric knows something about someone and should he spill it or shut it?

Chapter 1

Dave's POV

"I can't believe the wedding's almost near!"

Stacy screamed as Nicks was lacing up her shoes. I was in the kitchen preparing Nicks' snack before she goes to her walk. I could only see from the corner of my eye, Nicks smiling as Stacy examined the ring on her finger. I couldn't help but feel guilty about it, but hey I'm happy for her. Reasons why? Number one, she's my best friend in the entire world. Two, I'm happy if she's happy and three, I'm pretending that I'm happy, because I'm covering up my stupid mistake of not telling her what I really feel. It's too late; I can't just walk to her with the ring on her finger and say you know what? I really love you, so dump John and let's get married. Stupid, that was just plain stupid, why? Damn why? Why didn't I tell her?

"Bye Stacy! Take care!"

Nicks said as the door closed. I was putting her sandwich on the plate when the phone rang

"I'll get it!"

She said as she ran across the hallway. She's cute when she runs, she's so hyper.

"Hey Dave! It's for you!"

She said as she hands me the cordless phone.

"Who is it?"

I ask.

"Ric"

She replies and goes back to the living room. Ric? What in the world does he want now?

"Hello?"

I said.

"Dave, I need to talk to you, I'm in the coffee shop downtown the usual place"

He replies, what now?

"All right"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit"

I close the phone and Nicks stands there and said

"I ate the sandwich already"

She grins and I look at the plate. Smart ass, she knew it was for her.

"It's alright, here's your orange juice and drink it up and wash it, and I'll be going out too"

I reply she just nods her head as she starts to drink up her juice. I go to our room upstairs and if you think it's us, think again. I locked the door and sat on the bed and looked at the frame that sat on my bedside table. It was me and Nicks in a vacation in the Bahamas with the others, it was just like yesterday when that happened, I was ready to profess my love to her. Well, that was three freakin years ago and this was the present. I look at her bedside table, there was a small bulletin board posted there full of pictures. Most were her idols in music and then it was pictures of her and the others, me and lots of pictures of her and John. She looks so happy in every picture, and especially with John, she looked like she was the happiest person on the face of the planet. I can't help but feel happy for her, she found her love, while her best friend wiles away in misery and pretends to be happy for her, how very ironic. I take a shower and dress up in just khaki pants, tennis shoes and a shirt. I grab my keys and my wallet and go out of the room.

"Nicks!"

I call out, guess she went ahead. I went to the kitchen to check if she washed the glass. I also saw a memo on the fridge.

Dave,

Maybe I won't be back for dinner. There's a possibility that I'll be having dinner there so just leave something behind. Thank you!

Love,

Nicks

Hmm… she went ahead already, so that means she might be out the whole night then. I locked the door and went to the car and drove to the coffee shop downtown. I parked the car and made my way inside the place, it was still in good condition despite being there for a good span of 10 years. I found Ric looking out the window and I immediately sat in front of him.

"So what's up Ric?"

I ask, he looks at me and smiled.

"I just want to talk to you"

He replies. All right, let's talk then.

"Okay, about what?"

"You've been a different person ever since you learned that Nicks and John are going to be engaged, is something wrong?"

I couldn't reply. There is something wrong! I'm depressed. Why? Why did she fall in love with him in the first place? It's not that I mean that John is a bad guy, it's because…. It's not right.

"Dave!"

Ric said and I replied

"I'm sorry, I just got lost for a moment"

"So are you angry, mad or something?"

"No"

What a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

And the winner for the biggest liar award goes to me!

"I just observed for the past months, you're not acting like yourself"

"Really?"

Duh… it's really obvious… Why do I have to deny?

"Yeah, It looks like you had every inch of joy drained out of you"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm really stressed out"

"It's alright. Just tell me if there's something wrong okay? I'm just here, you know that"

"Thanks Ric"

To tell you the truth, I want to pour out my soul to you, but I can't. I can't let anyone or anybody know my hidden misery for my engaged and soon to be married best friend that I love so dearly. I just can't.

Nick's POV

I've been walking for a good fifteen minutes, but that's all right. I need my head to clear up a bit from all the things that I need to think about. Its relaxation time and I'm dead beat. I'm here at the now, looking for a bench to sit on. I found one, giving me a good view of the pond wherein I could concentrate more and it is a bit secluded from all the noise.

DID I MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION TO MARRY JOHN IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Yes and No. Yes, he's the only guy that loves and I love him in return. And no because I feel guilty about not telling Dave that I really love him. I actually do, and even f it sounds crazy, it's true. He's my best friend and I really love him. It's not supposed to be this way, everything's not right and I feel that I'm doing something wrong and everything's not going my way.

"Damn"

I mutter softly. In a month, I'm going to be married. Why should this go on? It's too late to turn back now. Then I guess I have to live my life in misery, still loving the man that I wasn't supposed to love and cry for the man that I should have loved with all my heart.

"Hey, Nicks!"

I look up to see my third closest friend in the world, Shawn Micheals. I smile at him and reply

"Hey Shawn"

"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Cena"

I chuckle.

"It's still a month away Shawn, don't get excited"

"How can't I be excited? I'm gonna see you get married! My protégé' is going to get married!"

"I still see you still can't erase that thought in your head"

"Of course, the mentor is going to be there on your finest day, which is your wedding day"

"All right Shawn"

"And I'm the best man, err… one of the best men"

"Yeah, it's you, Randy, Paul (Triple H), Mark(Taker) and Shane"

"Alright!"

"Now don't get excited Shawn, save that"

"Come on kiddo, let's grab a bite"

"Alright, I'm damn hungry then"

Then my phone suddenly rang I picked it up and said

"Hello?"

"Hey kid"

John replied.

"John! Do you still have to call me kid?"

"Alright, I won't call you kid anymore"

"Better do that right if you know what's coming"

"Yeah. I know what's coming…"

"Very funny"

"Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at the park, I'm going to grab a bite with Shawn"

"Okay, take care. I'll call you when you get home, I love you"

"I love you too, bye"

I snapped my phone shut and Shawn just finished talking too.

"Well, I guess we have some visitors while we eat"

He said as we walked.

"Who?"

I replied.

"Some people you know"

God, why doesn't this day end already?


	2. much has been seen

Heaven Knows: This Angel has flown

Summary: As the wedding day draws near, what's Dave to do? His best friend is marrying John and he really loves her. Ric knows something about someone and should he spill it or shut it?

a/n: My dear kentuckygirl4039 I am sorry for the unclear writing I have. I am sorry. Thank you for telling me the mistake, I will make my writing clearer. Thank you also for being the first reviewer. Here's a cookie to ya:D

A few more clarifications:

1. Nicks is Dave's best friend she's going to be married to John in a month. As specified in Chap. 1, in the park, she thought that if it was the right decision to marry John.

2. I have no idea. Hehe. Just joking now on with the story:D

Chapter 2

Still Nicks' POV

As me and Shawn walked downtown, I begin to think about my relationship with Dave. The guy that has been with me through all my highs and lows and considering everyone's mentality; why aren't we together? Simple, we are best friends. I consider him as one of the two people who helped me shape my career and my persona. Why? I just don't know, I loved him but I guess he doesn't love me, he just sees me as his best friend. What I just don't understand is when he suddenly changed when John asked me to marry him. Well he knew that we were dating and he was also the one who helped me wake up to the reality that I was dating John at that point in time. I knew that he understood when I was coming home late every night and when Ric broke the news to him. Heck, I remember Ric was telling me that Dave was really happy for me, so much for happiness now.

"Well, here we are."

Shawn said as we went in the restaurant. It was Burgoo, my favorite place in the world! I followed Shawn through a series of tables and arrived in a private room. Shawn entered first and all of the sudden

"SURPRISE!"

Wow. A surprise attack of confetti rained on me. I looked around the room to see every Superstar in the room with a huge grin on their face.

"Well, it's his future wife!"

Shane said as John enveloped me in a hug.

"Wow. This is surprising. What are you all doing here?"

I asked.

"Throwing you a party!"

John replied and he ruffled my hair and kissed me on the cheek. So, this is the surprise party. I look around to see if Dave was here, and I saw him talking to Ric, as if they were whispering. He was in the farthest corner in the room, like he was an outcast. Weird, must be stressed again from all those trainings we had. So far, I finally ate something good, a few pizzas and a burger.

"This is all going to my thighs"

I mutter, well this is going to be hard to shed off.

"Nicky, you can shed any fat off faster than we can say the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

John said as I sipped my drink. Geez, John has sooo many nicknames for me. Plus, I don't shed fat faster than him saying one of the longest words in the world.

"True, you can shed faster than any other superstar in here"

Shawn said as he reached for another slice of pizza. I stood up and John asked

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know maybe for a walk"

I replied.

"I'll come with you"

"Nah, it's okay, have fun… have lots of fun"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

I zipped up my jacket and started to walk to the door when Shawn stopped me and said

"This is your party, come on kid, have more fun…"

He gave me his puppy eyes but to no avail, they were good and tempting but…  
"Thanks but no thanks"

I told him ad went out the door.

Dave's POV

I saw Shawn stopped Nicks before she went out the door. I even saw him give her the puppy eyes, but she went out the door. Funny thing, she doesn't walk out the door early when there's a party, and it's her party.

"Where in the hell's name is she going?"

I asked Ric who was looking puzzled and confused.

"I know what you're thinking"

He replied and he looked worried.

"What? Something wrong?"

"It's just, after all this years knowing her, I just see her act like this only twice in my life. One, was when she learned about something bad and second was this time"

"Does she have a problem?"

"I don't get it because how could she have a problem? I mean, she'll be marrying the Champ in a month in a beautiful place and how could she have a problem? She's got everything?"

"With my friendship with her, this rarely happens. I gotta check this out"

I stood up and I saw John stand up also and he went to me.

"Hey homie, please find out what's wrong with her. You're the person who's really close to her, figure it out man"

He told me. Of course, I'll find out and I nodded my head.

"I will find out why this is happening to her, I ain't used to seeing her like this either"

I reply and went out the door. I went out of the restaurant and see the familiar black jacket among the sea of people dressed up in bright colors. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her and see her enter the park. So what's she going to do now? I ran into the park and ducked behind a bush. She was under the streetlight in the park and just stood there for a while and she got something in her pocket. Maybe it was her phone, she looked around a bit and waited again. Another person was coming, and I see them hug and sit on the bench. I examined the other person more closely and saw, Steph. What in the world was she doing in the park? I hear fits of laughter and an attack of sobs. I hear whispers and comforting words like

"It'll be okay"

And

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

Woah. Haven't told him yet? That's a surprise, what haven't told him? Is there a secret behind her relationship with John? I know I'm eavesdropping, but what the hey? I need this to solve her attitude problem. After a few minutes I see them walk off into different directions. I stood up, and looked at where Nicks passed again. She walked to the other gate, means I have to move, and fast. I ran as she began to pick up speed, boy, she is fast. She ran past the streetlamps that just started to turn on and went back to our house. Strange, but I have to follow her. I hide behind a bush again and see her looking for something in the house. She closed the door and went to the garage, she opened the door and she turned on the light. She stared at her hands, she seems to be holding something then. She looked at the thing that was covered with a black sheet, she warned about not opening that, but I will find out what is under that. She unraveled the black sheet and there was a motorcycle a black motorcycle at that. So that's why she wouldn't let me touch that. She out on a helmet and started the engine and backed out of the driveway and roared away into the night. As she went away, I ran into the garage and started the car then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dave! Do not! I repeat! Do not follow her! I know what you're thinking! Don't follow her! You're gonna have a hard time!"

It was Ric!

"How could I not follow her? She was going somewhere that I have no idea of? And John doesn't act like he cares for his future wife to be? She deserves more the way that he treats her because she deserves more than that!"

"Woah! Easy there tiger! Just stop! Wherever you are! Stop!"

"All right! I'll stop, I'm here at the house"

"I won't say a word to John and you should too"

"What should I tell him if he asks me about Nicks?"

"Just tell him that she went somewhere and you can't find her"

"All right"

"Not a word to her either, act like there was nothing that happened"

"Okay"

I closed my phone and went inside the house and changed and sat on the bed and looked at our picture.

"Why are you feeling like this? Is there something wrong?"

I mutter and looked at her side of the bed. I fear that this might be a long night.

Nicks' POV

I felt the rush of the wind as I sped up to get to the pier. I told him that we would meet there at this time, I hope I'm not late. I have to tell him this before I collapse due to nervous breakdown. I arrived in the pier with no time to lose. I took off my helmet and secured it to the bike and ran off to the usual spot near the lifeguard house. I see him sitting on the railing of the lifeguard house. I see him smile at him and he said

"Woah. Calm down take a breather"

"I hope I'm not late, I met Steph at the park and she told me that you were here waiting for me"

I replied.

"I know what you want to tell me, she told me already. But I want to hear and explanation to it"

"That what she said to me too"

"Here, drink some water first before you start"

He gave me a bottle of mineral water and replied

"Thanks Hunter"

I reply.

A/n: Can you answer this question?

"Why do you think Hunter is going to talk to her?"

Please and thank you:D


End file.
